


Accountable

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Puck isn’t used to being accountable to anybody.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 18





	Accountable

Puck isn’t avoiding Robbie, exactly. He’s just not going out of his way to see him. And it’s not like it’s anything new or different, Puck spending all his time at Kurt’s. He just doesn’t know how to act around his mom’s boyfriend now that Robbie knows about the phone calls and he doesn’t know what his mom knows, so it’s just easier to hang at Kurt’s.

Except Kurt totally knows what he’s doing. And, in typical Kurt fashion, he calls Puck on his bullshit.

“You can’t hide from him forever, Noah.” Kurt says quietly.

They’re watching _Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure_ , and they’re snuggling under this cosy super-soft blanket Kurt has and it would be totally lame if it weren’t so fucking awesome.

“Yeah. I know.” Puck says, burrowing deeper under the blanket and tightening his grip on his boyfriend. “But he’s gonna wanna have a talk. It’s gonna suck.”

“Why?”

Kurt asks like he genuinely wants to know and Puck has to come up with an answer besides _it just will,_ because he knows Kurt will keep digging unless Puck gives him the dirt straightaway.

“I’m not used to being…accountable to anybody but my ma. And sometimes my nana. I haven’t done the dad thing since I was ten, you know? Not that I think of Robbie as a dad, but it’s really weird having another dude around and he’s totally gonna try to be all fatherly. It was hard enough getting used to Mama having a boyfriend. Now he’s _around_ and he _knows_ things and makes it seem like he cares and everything keeps changing and I don’t know how to keep up.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything at first, just props himself up on his elbow and leans over to kiss Puck, before laying down again and reaching for Puck’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Robbie caring about you…it isn’t a bad thing.” Kurt says, squeezing Puck’s hand reassuringly. “As for everything changing…I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know, babe.” Puck slides farther down the bed so he can rest his head on Kurt’s chest.  


  
* * *  


When Puck gets home from Kurt’s later that evening, he lets himself into the house to find Robbie sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching a hockey game. As far as he knows, Sarah and his mom are at some Girl Scouts mother-daughter thing tonight.

“Ma’s not here.” Puck says, kicking off his shoes and standing warily in the doorway.

“I know. I came to see you.”

“Look, man, we don’t have to do the lame TV movie talking about our feelings thing, okay? Yeah, I get phone calls from assholes that think I should rot in hell because I love another dude. Yeah, it sucks. And it was happening way before you showed up, so I can deal, all right?”

Robbie doesn’t even look bothered, which annoys Puck more than he’d like to admit. Robbie shrugs, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Puck frowns. “That’s it?”

“You were expecting something else?” Robbie asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Noah,” Robbie grabs the remote and mutes the TV. “You’ve been looking after yourself for a long time.”

“Ma does the best she can.” Puck protests, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Your mother is great, but you know what I mean. You keep a lot of things to yourself.”

“She works hard. She doesn’t need to worry about me.” Puck says, feeling immediately defensive.

“I’m not criticising you.” Robbie says quickly. “You can take care of yourself. We both know you don’t need my help. But if you ever want it…you just need to ask.”

“I’m fine.” Puck says immediately.

“All right.” Robbie picks up the remote, turning the volume back up and Puck sits down at the other end of the couch. “By the way, I’ve got a buddy at the phone company. Your number is unlisted now. Your mom was pretty pleased. She hates talking to telemarketers, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s how Sarah learned how to swear like a Yiddish sailor.”

Robbie snorts a laugh and settles more comfortably into the couch.

“Hey Robbie…thanks.”

Robbie shrugs again. “Any time.”

Puck isn’t totally sure if this means he owes Robbie now, or if he does have somebody else to be accountable to besides his ma, but he thinks he’s got time to figure it out.


End file.
